World War 3
World War 3 was a conflict between Ultranationist Russia with Communist and Separatist support and the United States of America with Republic and NATO support. This conflict began when Springtrap helped Vladimir Makarov gain control over Russia and the rest of Empyrea and launched an attack on Coruscant, blaming the Republic for the Massacre at Zakhaev Airport. The Republic and NATO were shock in such an invasion, however fought back the Russians. Some other battles include London, France, Germany and West Africa. Causes of War After winning the Second Russian Civil War via presidential election, Vladimir Makarov became the new face of Russia, leading the Ultranationalists into having an aggressive policy with the United States, leading to sour relations. Due to this, Makarov was quickly taken out of office and is replaced by Ivan Vorshevsky, while trying to ally themselves with the United States again. Angered, Makarov vowed to have Ivan's head along with developing a hated on the Galactic Republic, so he then hired some mercenaries to take control of an abandoned fort in Kazakhstan to recover plans from a downed US Plane Module, while planning revenge to take back his place. Vladimir then disguised himself, and lead a Massacre at the Zakhaev International Airport alongside Iosif Zherdev (Joseph Allen as a spy), and two other members (known as Viktor and Kiril) slaughtering innocent civilians, airport security and FSB troops. Eventually, Makarov learned Iosif's true identity, so he then shot him to leave him for the Russian officials to think that is was the Republic alongside the US who planned this attack. Seeing the Republic and American made weapons, English speaking terrorists (On which Makarov said to speak "No Russian") and the body of a dead CIA agent, the Russian government then decided that it was indeed the Galactic Republic and US who sent out orders to attack the airport. After the incident, President Vorshevsky then stated he will punish those who are responsible. The First Battles Battle of New York/Coruscant Within a few months after the attack in the airport, Russia then sent troops to attack the capital of the Galactic Republic and the economic center for the United States. They were able to send in an invasion so big, that it overwhelmed the Coruscant Shock Troop Guard, and the 212th Battalion stationed there, having the advantage of a full fledged naval blockade around the planet with help from the Covenant, including a radar jamming device on top of the New York Stock Exchange, which rendered communications useless, so reinforcements couldn't be sent. Luckily though, Delta Force's Team Metal were able to take down the satellite. Space Battle of Coruscant With orders intact, the Delta Force then needed to board the Covenant capital ship, which was armed with enough guns to blow up the entire Manhattan area. The ship crew were told to do exactly that if Russian forces were to retreat from their positions. After much of the US Navy's ships being destroyed, they can't engage the Covenant and Russian ships directly. With that in mind, the Delta Force devised a plan to blow up the capital ship from the inside. They were able to make it to the command chambers and have the guns combust as well as the core of the ship, and escape while dealing with enemy starfighters. Russian Coup and Makarov's Plan After the failed offensive in Coruscant, Makarov then devises a plan to attack several planets in the European Sector, including England, Polaris, Khrysalis, and Darkmoor. Eventually Vorshevsky thought that the terrorist plot was to frame the allied powers, and so he devised a peace treaty between Russia, America and the Republic. However, Makarov hijacked his shuttle while on a flight to Berlin, and took the president hostage. With that, Makarov then took control of the entire Russian state, and lied to the people about him taking back power as the president was no longer in power. Europe and Africa Consumed by War Picking Up the Trail In response to finding out of the kidnapping, the now disavowed Task Force 141, led by Captain Price and Captain Soap MacTavish wanted to find out the trace to the war plans. The Surprise Offensive NATO Response Finding Waraabe Battles in Europe Battle of Paris Infiltration of Prague Assassination Attempt on Makarov After arriving at a church, Soap and Yuri started to set up to snipe their target, while Price took position to engage on top of the hotel where Makarov was supposedly going to. The Great Reveal Yuri then tells Price of a castle that Makarov used in the past. After informing MacMillan of Soap's death, he then contacts Dave Caspian of what happened in Darkmoor. Dave then agrees to help Price and Yuri infiltrate the castle, and they set up to engage. They slipped past patrols and get inside, where they find out that Makarov has a secret: he was working for Springtrap who corrupted Dave's friends so that he can have "revenge on those who ruined his life". The crew then started to leave, when they met up with Phantom Puppet. Dave then decided to use the DG-5 to restore the Puppet. Battle of Berlin End of the War Saving the Vorshevskys Makarov's Death After the president and his daughter were rescued, they then set up a meeting in Moscow and made the Treaty of Moscow to end the war from causing anymore destruction. However, Makarov and Springtrap were still at large, and so Price, Yuri, Nikolai and Dave then attempted to track them down before they cause more devastation. They tracked Makarov at a casino/hotel in Dubai Finding Springtrap After the death of Makarov, Springtrap needed to take initiative away from any part of the war. Category:Conflicts Category:World War Category:World War III Category:Invasion Wars